poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jafar
'Jafar '(voiced Jonathan Freeman) is an evil sorcerer who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, Jafar tries to use Genie's powers to take over Agrabah, first wishing to become the sultan, and then the most powerful sorcerer in the world. After battling Aladdin with his questionable sense of humor, Jafar transforms himself into a giant cobra in an attempt to kill Aladdin. but just as the snake was about to reign triumphant, Aladdin (with help from Winnie the Pooh and his friends) tricks Jafar into using his third and final wish to become an all-powerful genie. Jafar is therefore trapped by his own wish for power. Jafar returned under the command of Steve and the SALF Agents to steal the keyhole of the Arizonan Desert, resurrecting Maleficent to help the villains better. Trivia *Jafar became Pooh's enemy in ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Jafar returned along with Maleficent to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster, ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'', Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After'', both versions of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], [[Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado|''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado]], and ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. *Jafar and Iago will make their first guest appearance in a Pokèmon crossover in Ash's Adventures of Space Jam. *Jafar became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Ash's enemy in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Alex's enemy in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Yogi's enemy in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Jafar will become Littlefoot and SpongeBob's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Thomas' enemy in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar had his revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and the gang in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Jafar had his revenge on Pooh and his friends, along with Mickey Mouse and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Jafar will get his revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot and the gang in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of VIrtue. *Jafar will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Jafar will get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, and Littlefoot in Fantasmic!. *Jafar will make his first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Jafar will get his revenge on SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame and SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek. *Jafar became Robin Hood's enemy in Robin Hood's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar worked alongside with Neltharion (Deathwing) in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin. *Jafar will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy'' (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', and [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Jafar will become the Berenstain Bears' enemy in ''The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Bowser's recruits Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains